The Game
by mrsProbie
Summary: There's a game that Reid and Hermione play- a game in which there is never a winner, only two people who can never really lose. The game? They watch each other. And it isn't like they can help it. T for language.
1. Her Own Scars

I focused my eyes on the screen in front of me, disallowing myself to look at Agent Granger. She was not an object for me to ogle; she was a new coworker. A very attractive coworker. With her hair pulled back into a bun, secured with an office pen, I could see the thin scar running from the top of her forehead down her left cheek, keeping near her hairline. I had seen similar scars on her arms on previous days, when she'd worn shorter sleeves.

I was glad that she didn't try to hide them; they made her herself.


	2. Hazelnut Coffee

I couldn't help but eye the way his lips met his cup- stiff at first, slowly relaxing as he practically inhaled the steaming delight known as hazelnut coffee. His eyes sparkled when he drank it in, and I vaguely wondered just how much sugar the man actually put in his coffee.

His fingers moved adeptly as he began to type, and, looking away, I worried my looking may have been a bit noticeable. An instant message appeared on my screen with a ding.

**SpReid81: **_Want some coffee?_

I blushed before replying.

**HrGrnger1: **_What makes you say that?_

**SpReid81: **_Just asking._


	3. Blatantly Obvious

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned quickly. "Hey, Morgan. Something wrong?"

Morgan leaned in close. "Prentiss and I just thought you should know that the staring is starting to get a little bit obvious." He half-smiled. "Maybe you could try to look away from her every now and then."

Now it was my turn to smile. "You don't get it." Morgan frowned, confused. "It's a kind of game we play. I'm sure when Prentiss asks Granger, she'll say the exact same thing."

"Maybe it's a nerd thing," Morgan muttered to himself.


	4. The Observing Game

I felt Reid's eyes on me from across the room and smiled. The game had begun- the observing game, I called it in my head. One of us would eye up the other, and the person being watched had to go about his or her normal activities with the knowledge that he or she was being observed.

To our coworkers, the observing game probably just looked like we who couldn't take our eyes off each other. I had a feeling that even if the others knew the purpose of the game, they wouldn't find it as entertaining as we did.


	5. Getting Serious

"You two need to get together," JJ said, grinning over to me from the break room coffee maker.

I smiled innocently. "Me and who?" I asked, stirring my tea gingerly.

She smirked. "Oh, you know who I'm talking about. You two can't stop looking at each other- if Reid doesn't make a move soon, you need to. He's very shy sometimes, you know."

At this, I frowned. "I honestly don't think Reid would want to get serious with me."

JJ's eyebrows threatened to go past her hairline. "Well, the rest of us think he does."


	6. Wait, What?

Watching Granger exaggerate the motions of organizing whatever file she was working on had my lips curving, my eyes widening, my brows raising- all physiological signs of romantic interest, I noted. It really was no wonder the rest of the team was so convinced we…

I was showing signs of romantic interest, and I wasn't sure if that meant I was romantically interested in Granger or not. Furthermore, I wasn't sure if I would be able to analyze Granger's interactions with me in an unbiased way to determine if _she_ had a romantic interest in _me_.

_Ugh, I am fucked._


	7. Fin

_Inhale, exhale. _JJ had said this would be simple, easy, quick. "Reid?"

He barely glanced up from his work before returning a "Yes?" It seemed to take a few seconds for my presence to register, but when it did, he gingerly set down his pen, giving me his full attention. He coughed. "Granger?"

_Now or never. _"Erm, I was just wondering if maybe this weekend, if there's no case, you'd like to go to dinner. With me."

"Y- yes," he stammered out with a smile. "That sounds great."

Across the room, Prentiss was dropping some money into JJ's open hand.


End file.
